mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Randomocity Fruit
The randomocity fruit is a fruit that has many effects on people, it's effect wears off once it is digested, eating this has one common effect. Eating it will cause spectacular, unspeakably glorious indegestion. Biology of idiocity This fruit is considered a drug for the most part but it is eaten and found at parties anyway. Dissection shows it has a highly amazing material compound: Awesomeness. Nobody's sure why it is what it is, but eating it will always cause the consumer to experience strange phenomena. Effects on Mascots Agent Dorado: After eating a randomocity fruit, his scales turn silver and all bullets that hit him will reflect off. Archie Fyshe: His fins grow gigantic, and he bludgeons all potential enemies in the area. Blackdevil: He shrinks to a very small size and becomes terrified of everything. Blaze: He will become Eternal Blaze, the white fire guardian. Bigbear: Becomes strikingly resembeling John Lenon and starts singing Beatles songs. Bot: He can't eat... so, yeah. Bubba: He begins hiccupping exploding bubbles. Fire in the hole! Bruce: Bruce suddenly becomes random as hell. Dougal: He turns into the unstoppable, unbeatable, giant tomato that he always dreamed of being. Drunk Lobster: He sobers up... GASP. Fizzy: He explodes. This is why Fizzy can never, EVER, eat a randomocity fruit. Flipps: Flipps becomes blazingly faster than light. He remembers whatever occurs when this happens. Glorest: Glorest suddenly becomes calm, and had a knack to assassanate people. Gobi: He will enter either Death mode or Guardian of the Light mode. Guy: Powerful bread particles go around his body and he becomes Breadman, the defender of bread. Hopkin: He whips out an accordion and plays that instead. Jellpo: He is given enhanced lightning powers. Karinikan: His eye gets swirly and he begins to foam. Luscivia: Her inner emotions get the better of her, and she loses interest in anything other than love. The first person she sees, if male, will appear super attractive to her, and she'll cling to them for a few hours. (She will also suck their blood during this time, refusing to let go until she's sucked them dry...) Manku: He suddenly becomes crazy and begins talking to flying kiwis. Narven: He begins to vomit uncontrollably. Gross... Old Man Marb'l: Wakes up on a pile of left socks the next morning covered in flower tattoos, remembering nothing of the previous day. Ploxl: When Ploxl eats a fruit, he turns into Jaloploxl and can command fire! Ploxie: His arms grow several extra forearms, which all have various guns. He looses all his sanity at this point, and due to his digestive track taking roughly six hours...yeah, don't let him eat any of this fruit! Quixl: He becomes incredibly calm, and is attracted to females. First one he sees, he practically (literally) clings to her for his six hour digestion period. Due to this, he normally kills whoever he's been clinging to after he digests. Sedger: He will transform into one of five different things. Sgt. Kalamari: Her thirst for revenge overpowers her, and the tips of her head tentacles turn into bazookas. She becomes uncontrollable, and will not relent until she has destroyed anything and everything that stands in her way. When the effect ends, she falls into an unconcious state. Sherm: He doesn't want to try it. Smart move Sherm, smart move... Solomon: Rocks and dirt fly out of the ground and cover his body, making him into a sort of near-unstoppable golem. Spot: He begins acting all patriotic, and gets an urge to fight crime in spandex. Along with this, he can fly and whip up windstorms. Stauroteuthis: He starts glowing red, and attacks anything that moves, trying to tear them apart and eat them. Styve: His greed gets the best of him, he becomes muscular, and his hands turn to solid gold. Upon attacking anyone or anything, it will turn to solid gold, and be unbreakable/immovable until the effect ends. Styve's hands cannot affect himself or his own belongings. Only other people/things. Tadpole: Zero effect. Although Cactus Juice affects him like the fruit effects everyone else, so yeah. (He becomes high, and pictures himself as some sort of unicorn.) Vapis - He gains control over Light. This really freaks him out as he is a NIGHT Phantom, and he basically has a mental breakdown until he realises being in control of light is pretty useful. Since digestion of this fruit takes only 30 minutes for him, it usually results in him losing the powers soon after he realizes this. Yeeyorp: Squawks like a mad bird for 24 hours. Category:Objects Category:Food Category:Fruit Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:PE:SOAH Category:Hotazin